Before the Lesson
by Love Oneself
Summary: Prequel to Hands-On Lesson: Tsuna can no longer hold back from wanting Yamamoto over Kyoko. Apparently, a nice visit from his future self gave him some ideas of how to catch the person he's pinning after.


Hello everyone. In all honesty, I forgot to finish this and left it rotting in my files. This is a prequel to Hands-On Lesson. It was for my curiosity and for your enjoyment. Have fun! **Warning: This is NOT meant for young viewers. Please, press the back button now. If you're not of age and is reading this anyways, read with your own risk. You have been warned.**

**Before the Lesson**

_Love Oneself_

Everyone had desired someone in their life at one point. Or at least think they did. Tsuna wouldn't be any different. And the only one that can burn that fire called desire is Takeshi Yamamoto. Tsuna ― before accepting this ― had denied such ridiculous feelings as a hormonal struggle as a growing boy. Why would he want Yamamoto, a boy, rather than Kyoko, a girl? It was considered a humorless joke to the brunet.

Yet, it never disappeared.

It kept burning and burning. There was no stopping it. To make it worse, it was growing much stronger than he could possibly handle. His body was craving for his Rain guardian. Tsuna _wants_ Yamamoto. And his body made sure he clearly knew the desperate yearning. Even innocent thoughts of being with Kyoko were replaced by lust-filled daydreams with Yamamoto. And he doesn't need to mention those times alone in his bedroom, dealing a certain issue. Those were momentarily satisfying.

Alas, it was nothing compared to the real thing.

And that's what he wants. He's going to make sure that he's going to get it. Though, he doesn't want any of Reborn's help. Obviously, the best option was to get his help. But Tsuna practically grew up with the hitman. He knew what that man was capable of. Just by the snap of his fingers and the deed has been done. However, he wants to do it in his own pace. Besides, Reborn would have gotten something out of that if he was involved.

"Hey, Tsuna, ready to go up to the rooftop?"

Tsuna snapped out of his train of thoughts. His light chocolate brown eyes locked itself with a pair of amber. He smiled softly as he nodded his head. Gokudera growled a bit at the invitation and began proclaiming about coming along as well. Yamamoto merely laughed. Tsuna was grateful that his Storm guardian was coming. At least, that'll keep him in check for the time being.

The trio grabbed their lunch and walked together to the roof, talking. Gokudera was joyfully chatting about his new sets of dynamites. Apparently, he intends to experiment with them to develop another useful skill. Tsuna became worried of that. He was concerned if it doesn't go so well and result in Gokudera or someone else being harmed. Yamamoto went on saying that it was fun and hopes to see his firework display. That made Gokudera bark at him and claim that it was dynamites, not fireworks.

The conversation continued on by the two guardians. Tsuna was walking in the middle, thinking. He felt heat overwhelming his body. His body was practically begging for him to jump the Rain guardian right now, not caring for the additional guardian. Tsuna bit his lower lip in frustration. Patience, he needs to be patient. All good things come to those who wait. At least, his mind is following that saying. He couldn't say much for his body.

The three of them arrived at their destination and settled down near the fence. They brought out their lunch and began to eat peacefully. That gave Tsuna a chance to distract himself by filling his hungry belly. And getting a chance to steal a few glances at his Rain guardian was momentarily satisfying in his book. Their topic of bombing experiments went to school work. Yamamoto gave a weak smile.

"I think my grades are slipping lately. If I don't get help, I think I might fail the marking period." Yamamoto whined.

"Then start studying, Baseball Idiot. Don't think just playing baseball will get you far in life." Gokudera growled.

"I understand the feeling, Yamamoto. My grades aren't looking too good either. Maybe the three of us can study together on Saturday." Tsuna suggested.

Gokudera broke out a smile and nodded in agreement. He wouldn't miss any chance of helping his beloved Tenth. But his wide smile dropped when he realized something. He quickly apologized to his boss, claiming he has other arranged plans. Apparently, there was an important meeting that he's attending. Reborn was the special guest that was invited to come to the meeting. How Gokudera was added to this was because the hitman can bring friends. Reborn said it would be a good experience for Tsuna's right-hand man.

To further surprise the brunet, most of the residents in his home are going. I-Pin was going to accompany her master, another invited guest. Lambo was going because his family had to make an appearance. Fuuta had to make an appearance because of safety reasons. Reborn couldn't rely on Tsuna's powers alone when he's gone. His useless student wouldn't be able to protect anything without the Dying Will Bullets. And Bianchi was coming along because Reborn is going.

So, it was just him and his mother.

"I guess it's just us then, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna mentally paled. If he's alone with Yamamoto, who knows what might happen. And their friendship is on a thin line. He doesn't want it to snap. The brunet nodded his head and smiled sheepishly. Gokudera grumbled a little, disliking the idea, but didn't say anything else. The two of them continued on eating and talking peacefully for the day. Tsuna was silently thinking of ways to control his growing desire.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the Sawada residence were packing their belonging. Nana, Tsuna's mother, was out shopping for a feast tonight. The brunet sighed tiredly as he laid on his bed, bored. He should practically be jumping from glee with everyone going away. But he wasn't in the mood for it. He rolled on to the side of his bed, pondering over other matters. Lambo came running in his bedroom with I-Pin close on his trail.<p>

"Lambo, give back doll!" She ordered.

"Nah, this is Lambo-san's! Mine, mine, mine!" He proclaimed.

That obviously upset the girl. The two children were on the other side from Tsuna. I-Pin jumped and landed in front the Lightning guardian. She quickly raised her leg and kicked him under his chin. That made Lambo fly towards the brunet and releases the doll that resemble her master. Midair, the Ten Year Bazooka slid out of Lambo's afro. The child landed in front of his bed while the Bazooka engulf Tsuna. A large amount of pink smoke emerged from the contraption as it jumped off of the brunet with a loud poof.

Tsuna had thought that he was supposed to go to the future. He never expected someone sitting next to him. Lambo ran out of the room, crying. I-Pin quickly followed with her doll in possession. It was just Tsuna and the new addition. The brunet's eyes widened when he saw his future self sitting next to him. The older brunet turned his attention to his younger self. He raised a puzzled brow.

"Is this the past or have I finally lost it?" He asked.

"Y-You're in the past."

"I suppose so... I guess Lambo was right." Older Tsuna murmured.

"Um, what do you mean by that?"

Older Tsuna explained that earlier, Lambo gave him a list. A list that contains everyone and anyone that had experienced time travel issues with the Ten Year Bazooka in the past. Obviously, he became doubtful of the list, but kept it anyways for safe keeping. On the list, today was supposed to be the day he had some issues with the Ten Year Bazooka. And if his memories serves him right, he's stuck here longer than five minutes. Younger Tsuna gave his older self a doubtful look.

"I guess Lambo was messing around with his Bazooka again." Tsuna sighed.

His future self nodded in agreement. He stood off of the bed, walked to the door, and peaked his head out. Tsuna raised a puzzled brow at the strange behavior. When his older self was done, he locked the door and returned back to the bed. Tsuna should have felt nervous or uncomfortable at this point. However, he found no reason to. This is his older self. He shouldn't consider himself a threat. Yet, that devious smirk the older Tsuna was making isn't helping.

"So, younger me... I can guess it's your second year in middle school. Is there any... Issues?" Older Tsuna asked.

"Issues...? What do you mean by issues?"

"You know, the cravings, begging, urges of jumping you-know-who."

Tsuna blushed and claimed that he doesn't have any. The young brunet turned his head away from his older self. Older Tsuna merely smirked at the innocent attempt. He knew that he was right. After all, he has been there and done that. The future brunet place a soothing hand on Tsuna's shoulder and replaced his smirk for a smile. The brunet turned his head back to older Tsuna.

"You don't have to hide it. I know what it's really like. So, tell me. How is it between you and Yamamoto?"

"N-Nothing really... We haven't made any progress. And I have a feeling he likes me as a friend."

"That bad, huh? That's just the tip of the iceberg. Compared to the future and now, you'd be disappointed..."

"Really...? What is it like between you two in the future?"

Older Tsuna hummed in thought. He didn't know where to begin. Then again, the beginning didn't seem appropriate to talk about either. So, he decided to be blunt and generalize his relationship with his Rain guardian. He stared at his younger self's face and said that they're basically fuck buddies. Nothing more, nothing less. And it was an absolute disappointment for him as well. Tsuna's eyes nearly popped right out of his sockets.

"H-How could that have happened?" Tsuna almost screamed.

"We had too much to drink. We drove to the nearest hotel and screwed each other until the next morning. Did you know we're a bottom?"

"T-That doesn't matter! W-Why did you allow that to continue on?"

"Are you kidding me? That's the closest thing to a relationship with him we'll ever get." Older Tsuna stated.

The bedroom became irritably quiet. Every word ― every detail ― given to him were adjusting themselves. So, the closest thing from being friends is them being fuck buddies. He could only imagine the pain and horror of it all. And to think he's going to deal with it later in the future. He didn't want that. He doesn't want to be like that with Yamamoto. Despite the struggling desire, Tsuna is indeed in love with his Rain guardian. Imagine the pain his older self had to deal with.

"I always told myself it would get better... It really didn't. There were times he said 'I love you', but he acts the same right after. It's hard to tell what he's thinking." Older Tsuna sighed.

"I can't allow this... That's too cruel. We have to change that."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"I have a plan..."

This plan can now be a beneficial to the both of them. Since his future self and Yamamoto did that, the younger brunet had to change it. Saturday was coming tomorrow. And he was lucky that everyone is out of the house. Even his mother planned to hang out with some friends tomorrow. Yamamoto was coming over to study. He's going to see if he can become something more with his Rain guardian; hopefully, not a fuck buddy. If it goes well, they'll get together as lovers.

"So, you're intending to have sex with him? How is that different from our future relationship?"

"It's different because Yamamoto and I are not drunk. Anyways, I'm not doing this alone. You're helping me."

"What do you mean by 'help'?"

"Y-You're going to teach me how to h-have... S-Sex. I'm still technically a v-virgin, you know."

"You're reaction reminds me of how Gokudera screwed me. He was a virgin too."

Tsuna nearly choked on air. The young brunet is starting to question his relationship with his two guardians. Older Tsuna merely chuckled at the reaction and claimed it as a joke. Future Gokudera was tied down to Haru anyways. Older Tsuna leaned forward to the young brunet and slowly loosen his tie. He smirked a little.

"So, how do you want to be screwed? I've done every position with Yamamoto. So it won't be too hard if you tell me."

"What are you doing with Yamamoto in the future?" Younger Tsuna exclaimed.

"Like I said, we're fuck buddies. We do it whenever it's convenient. Now, tell me what you want or I'll do it my way." Older Tsuna asked, calmly.

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Tsuna exclaimed.

Older Tsuna yanked the brunet to his chest and did what came natural. One of his hand kept the young boy close while the other roam on the body freely. He began on the boy's back and trailed down to his rear end. He never thought there would come a day he could do this to himself. It was an exciting thought and he's going to enjoy himself. Older Tsuna lowered his head and nipped gently at the younger brunet's tender neck. Tsuna shivered slightly and moaned quietly.

"Most of the time, Yamamoto and I are drunk when we're doing this. But I can never forget how sensitive my body is." He said, huskily.

"I-I want to do something that can get Yamamoto's attention... L-Let's give him a show..." Younger Tsuna whispered weakly.

"As you wish..."

Tsuna never thought the day his older self was going to screw him had come. Then again, who would? He never thought that he's doing this for Yamamoto. Yet, the brunet always wanted the Rain guardian for himself. And the idea of following his future's path doesn't sound too pleasant ― pleasurable, but not something he's seeking. Though, he must admit, he never thought it would be a thrill to do something like this.

"If you want to give him a show, I got a few ideas. Get on my lap." Older Tsuna ordered.

His future self found the time to sit at the side of the bed. Younger Tsuna did as he was told and settled down on the other's lap. The older brunet inwardly smirked as he stared down at Tsuna's blushing cheeks. It was hard to believe that he was so innocent when he was younger. Older Tsuna twirled the body around, chest against the boy's back. He ran his hands down the thin thighs offered to him.

"First one is the main course. Imagine Yamamoto sitting in front of you, watching. Relax and I'll do all the work." Older Tsuna whispered, lowly.

It wasn't hard to imagine. Younger Tsuna quickly discovered how hot his body was becoming. It didn't take long to realize that he became hard from just a single thought. Older Tsuna's smirk widened. He felt himself getting excited from their activity as well. He slowly blew a hot breath on the brunet's neck as his hands roam on the boy's chest. Younger Tsuna had already became sensitive and began moaning. Would he feel like this if it was with Yamamoto?

"Yamamoto... Yamamoto..." Tsuna moaned.

"Already calling his name, huh? I haven't even done anything yet." Older Tsuna chuckled.

"I-I can't help it. I-I want Yamamoto."

"Then, pretend that I am him. Imagine that these are his hands touching you. Imagine him making you feel this way."

That wasn't hard to do either. His body was practically screaming needs and wants for Yamamoto. Older Tsuna chuckled as his hands trailed down from the brunet's chest to his thighs. He pulled them apart widely, making a certain bulge noticeable. Tsuna's small body was lightly shaking. He wanted more touching, more actions. He couldn't settle for anything less. And his future self came to notice that as well.

"Don't worry, once I strip you down to nothing, I'll make you cry his name all day."

Older Tsuna gently ran his hand over his younger self's covered erection. He slowly unbutton and unzipped the pants, quickly removing it along with his underwear. Tsuna shivered lightly after seeing how exposed his lower half was. He blushed and turned away. He couldn't believe something like this is happening right now.

He was not sure what to do or how to react.

"T-This is embarrassing..." Tsuna stuttered.

"If you think this is embarrassing, you haven't seen anything yet."

Younger Tsuna's eyes widened. He immediately saw his older self's hand traveling dangerously low to his nether region. The other hand was busying itself by going under the brunet's shirt, squeezing and rubbing on his nipple gently. His cock twitched from the anticipation. Future Tsuna smirked, something he hasn't done in a while, as he continued. Having drunk sex was like second nature to him. Of course, he was thankful that he isn't the type to get drunk, fuck, and forget.

Older Tsuna felt his younger self's legs quivering on top of his. He wasn't sure if it was out of shyness or excitement. He didn't care. Well, he did, but not in the 'I'm-going-to-screw-you-hard' department. That could be saved for later at the end.

"M-More..." Younger Tsuna begged.

"Eager to participate. Yamamoto would love that."

Future Tsuna trailed a finger down the younger brunet's twitching erection before holding onto the tip. The young brunet gave a breathy gasped. It was music to the older man's ears. He slowly moved down, his other hand still fumbling on Tsuna's nipple playfully, and up in a steady pace. Younger Tsuna's back arched, his hands gripping on the white shirt of the dominant man, and moaned softly.

"While I'm helping you, I wanna have some fun of my own."

His hands held it firmly and quickened his pace. Younger Tsuna raised his legs up slightly, exposing more skin, and was having trouble muffling his moans and whimpering. Future Tsuna smiled with satisfaction. At least, he knows what he's doing.

"A-Ah! M-More! I want m-more!" Younger Tsuna pleaded.

The older brunet gave into the pleas. It was satisfying enough to see the little reactions. The way younger Tsuna's hips moved in rhythms with his hand, how his back arched slightly, and the soft moans that he tries to hide. It was amazing. His hand moved at a faster pace as the younger brunet had requested. The soft moans grew louder and recognizable. Tsuna was enjoying it. And there was nothing he could do to deny it. Future Tsuna rubbed on the tip expertly.

"I'm ― I'm...! I c-can't hold it back a-anymore!" Tsuna gasped.

"Just let it all out."

Tsuna gasped sharply as he felt the pent up sensation disappear. He dropped his body against the man's chest. His whimpering became huffing breaths as he tried to regain air in his lungs. Older Tsuna released the soften cock and stared at his semen covered hands. There was so much of it oozing off of the palm of his hand to the floor. It was hard to believe that so much came from an inexperienced virgin. At least he doesn't have to worry about lubrication.

Tsuna finally calmed down and noticed what was in front of him; a hand covered with his essence. His already pink cheeks took another turn to redden. There was not enough time given to him to react. He felt an arm wrapping around his waist and his body falling down to the bed. His knees were bent on each side of Older Tsuna's legs. He felt his cheeks being more spread and exposed. Tsuna looked behind with his cheeks rosy red and all.

"W-What are you planning on doing now?" He asked, weakly.

"It's within your best interest to learn how to 'receive' before it becomes an issue."

"Y-You're... Y-You're going to put it in?"

"Just think of this as another way to masturbate."

The older man lowered his hand between the spread legs. Younger Tsuna immediately knew what was happening and forced himself away. He looked at his other as if he was insane. Older Tsuna looked more confused.

"You're not using my own semen to lubricate me. Did you even have protection?"

"Protection won't be a problem. Getting you wet might be. Unless you want to try something else."

The dots didn't take too long to connect. Older Tsuna rest himself on the bed, hands behind his head, and closes his eyes. Younger Tsuna stared at the man in a small daze. He knew what he had to do, but couldn't believe that it was one of two options he had. Tsuna pressed his fingers on his lips before taking them in his mouth, licking them. He slowly opened his mouth and pulled his hand away. The fingers were completely wet with his saliva and are ready for action.

Tsuna closed his eyes tightly as he forced his fingers to enter him one by one. The feeling felt foreign to him and he wasn't sure what to do. He bit on his lower lip to reassure himself that he has to adjust to the odd sensation. His fingers began to move more vigorously with the intentions of stretching him, spreading as much as it could. Tsuna couldn't help himself from occasionally whimpering. It began to feel good and his inside was getting wet. He pulled his hand away.

"I'm done..."

Older Tsuna opened his eyes with a wide smile forming on his face. The man removed himself from the bed as he unbuckled his belt, remove it from the loop, and unzip his pants. Younger Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw the size. In comparison, the older man was two inches longer than his, but thicker. The small brunet mentally gulped at the thought of having that pushing through his small hole. It was basically fitting a cat in a glass cup.

"I don't think that's going to fit inside me..." Tsuna stated, awkwardly.

"Well, it has to so you don't end up tearing when you're doing it with Yamamoto."

"You do realize that Yamamoto might be a little different since he's not older."

"Trust me. Besides, he told me that my size is the same from when he was your age. Now, he's bigger... Damn. I want him now..."

Younger Tsuna was on his hands and knees, exposing his entrance. The older man positioned himself in front of it after ensuring that he was wearing a condom. Just because he's having sex with himself, doesn't mean protection isn't important. Besides, he still has nine more left in his pocket. He held his throbbing erection in one hand while the other one spread the younger one's cheeks, allowing him full access. The tip was pressing at the entrance. Younger Tsuna was mentally praying that there wouldn't be any pain.

"Are you ready?" Older Tsuna asked.

"Y-Yes..."

The older man slowly slid inside. He could hear his younger self struggling through the pain of experiencing something a typical boy shouldn't encounter. The little brunet gripped tightly on the bed sheets with his knuckles turning white. He had his eyes closed as he clenched his jaw. The pain shot through his body. Saying that it was unbearable was an understatement. It was already beyond that. However, Tsuna allowed it to continue. This is for Yamamoto and he would do anything for him at this point.

"I'm going to hold still for a while. You need to adjust to the size. Don't tense up and relax. I'll move whenever you're ready." Older Tsuna reassured.

"O-Okay."

He could barely hold onto his breath. It was like all the air that he had escaped his lungs. He slowly opened his eyes. Tsuna had no other choice than to relax his body. He winced slightly when he tried to move. It was no good. There was still some pain. Tsuna took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. Older Tsuna wasn't sure if it was a sign to move or keep still. He moved both of his hands to his younger self's hips and slowly moved in deeper. The little brunet whimpered.

"Sorry, I didn't know if it was okay to move. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. Just go really slowly..."

That's what his older self did. He took it out slowly before pushing it inside with a steady pace. Younger Tsuna kept a tight grip on the sheets to give him some comfort. As time passed, the pain was no longer there. It was replaced with pleasure instead. Tsuna bit his lower lip again.

"Faster... Go a little faster." Younger Tsuna ordered.

Older Tsuna didn't deny that order as he kept a firm grip on the boy and slammed his hip forward. His younger self moaned loudly from the sudden thrust. After that, Tsuna began to feel his lower half being abused as the thrusts continued on to grow stronger and stronger. It was hard enough to conceal his lustful moans as he begged for more; for him to go faster and harder. Older Tsuna was pleased to see how his younger self was reacting. It was almost a turn-on to see how naughty his words were becoming.

"You're so tight..."

"Please, abuse me more! I want you to make a mess out of me!" He begged.

It was music to his ear to hear something like that and the long line of moaning. It was beautiful. Older Tsuna closed his eyes in bliss as he continued to '_abuse_' his younger self. It was amazing to feel how tight it was and how it would squeeze his throbbing cock mercilessly. Then, he felt it. Each thrust he gave drew him near to climax. He was betting that younger Tsuna was feeling it also. It was almost agonizing that he isn't spilling his seed inside that tight little hole he was fucking or all over this boy's body. He remembered how Yamamoto occasionally told him he likes it when his face was covered with his semen. He could understand why now.

"I'm — I'm close...!" Younger Tsuna exclaimed.

"Me too... Together... Let's do it together."

His thrusting became more fierce and forceful. They were already rocking the bed with such force that it was squeaking. He could tell that his younger self couldn't bear it any longer. His body was begging for release as his moans were loud and lustful. Older Tsuna couldn't help himself from smirking at the sight before him. Then again, he could feel himself being extremely close to climaxing. With one more hard thrust, both of them groaned as they released their semen. They kept still before the older man slid out slowly. The little brunet whimpered from the loss.

Older Tsuna quickly removed the condom and send it to the trash. He zipped his pants and buckled his belt. He looked over to his younger self to see him putting on his clothes.

"So, how was your first time?" Older Tsuna asked.

"I can't even say anything..."

"Well, I'll take that as a good thing. But I'll warn you. You'll be needing to sleep the whole day off if you don't want lower back pain."

"Thanks for telling me..."

The little brunet looked down at his clothes that were barely on his naked body. He was starting to feel the aftermath. His legs felt numb and weak. He wasn't even sure if he is able to walk with his jelly legs. He also noticed how his hands were shaking visibly as he put on his shirt. Overall, he was feeling well and decent. All he needs is to wait for the back pain to kick in. Younger Tsuna looked back to his older self with a blush fresh on his cheeks.

"Thanks for all that. It'll give me a good idea of what to do with Yamamoto."

"No problem. Besides, we don't want you messing up, do we?"

"I guess not."

"Well, it's almost time for me to leave. Just do what comes natural."

Younger Tsuna nodded his head. His older self only smiled at that.

"There's also something else..." Older Tsuna said.

"What?"

"Uh... Never mind. You'll find out. See you later."

With that, his older self was gone. Tsuna could only blink in confusion as he put the last piece of clothing on. Suddenly, his door slammed open with an irritated Reborn on the other side. The brunet gasped at the unexpected intrusion. At least he was grateful that he has his clothes back on.

"You got a lot of nerve to ignore me, Useless Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"Sorry, Reborn. I was kind of busy... Doing something..." Tsuna trailed off.

"I'd bet. Anyways, Yamamoto is on the phone downstairs. Go answer it."

Tsuna immediately rushed out of the bedroom and went down the stairs to the telephone. He quickly picked up the phone and pressed it against his ears. On the other line, he heard Yamamoto greeting cheerfully. The brunet couldn't help himself from blushing.

"Hello, Yamamoto. How come you're calling?" He asked, nervously.

"_I was making sure that we're still meeting up at your place tomorrow. So, are we going to study at your place or no?"_ Yamamoto asked.

"Of course, come over whenever you want. Everyone won't leave until the afternoon for their flight. But it'll be just us."

"_Great! I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."_

"Bye."

Tsuna hung the phone and settled it down. His heart was beating against his chest as he thought of the plan. He prayed that it'll go his way this time.

'_You're in for a surprise.'_

* * *

><p>I think this one-shot went well. But I'm a little if-y about the main course. It was so short... Oh well, I can't do anything about that. I hoped you liked it and Hands-On Lesson. I'm just uploading this to let readers know I'm still alive and writing. I'm also working really hard to complete the next chapter for I'm Just A Weapon. Also, this is going to be another M-rate one-shot coming soon after this. I'm debating whether to make it a one-shot or a complete story. Well, that's up to the readers. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review and favorite.<p> 


End file.
